The Rings that Bond
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Akihito is taken, Asami has no idea by who, its been years since they last saw each other. Akihito believes his feeling have been betrayed and starts to fall for his captor, can Asami get him back?
1. Destroyed Trust

**Chapter 1**

**Destroyed Trust**

**Author's Note: Okay So I officially have a beta reader who will be fixing quite a few of my stories. I am so happy and I hope you guys love the fixed up story. **

**Beta Reader's Note: I am Destiny Aitsuji and I'll be working together with Meiko from now on ^^ Please continue to support us for this story… I know it's been some time since the update but two heads are better than one so "Destroyed Trust" should be improving as we move along. Thank you for your understanding!**

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Asami Ryuichi ,feared boss of the underworld, sat behind his desk in the empty office. Nothing had changed drastically over the yeas except for a few more decorative objects. Other than that he still liked the looks of it.

He stood up and headed across the room to grab some of the piling paper work that Kirishima had been nagging him to do for the past few weeks. Underestimating his strength while lost in frustrated thoughts, Asami accidentally knocked something down from a little higher up the shelf.

On reflex honed over the years in the dangerous trade, Asami caught the object effortlessly before the fragile object shattered on the ground. A frown marred his otherwise perfect complexion. "Akihito... Where are you? " the words slipped through gritted teeth almost inaudibly.

The bright and carefree smile left a gaping hole in the dark man's heart. There will never be a replacement for him.

The moon outside was waning like how Asami's hopes of finding his lover was, as if mocking Asami.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Akihito felt the cold metal rub against his heated neck. He was so used to the harsh treatment of restraints on his body that it did not matter anymore.

He soft sigh escaped when the boy looked out the stained glass windows into the distance. He was waiting for someone to return home. His thoughts drifted to a happier time in the past.

It felt so long ago when he still led that easy going life. Akihito truly regretted taking the life he had with Asami before for granted. Even if Akihito knew how much he actually loved that cold hearted man, he was basically a caged animal now. There was no freedom. Locked in a house with a special collar on, fashion was not something he could bargain for. He was lucky to be given anything to wear at all. He was another item in another man's collection.

Alex was the man's name. He was a man a little older then Akihito. Despite not having much of an age difference, Alex was more well-defined and had a dark red hair with bright emerald green eyes.

Ignoring the fact that Akihito was under technical house arrest, he did not have a sour relationship with Alex. It was a nice place to live and as long as he was in the house or with Alex, he would be allowed to enjoy himself. However, despite the comfort he had, there was something irreplaceable missing here that Akihito would have had with Asami.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

_Flash back_

_Akihito turned the tap on to fill the bath and was about to get in when he saw the small gold band on his finger. Smiling as he slid it off, Akihito left the ring on the small table in the bedroom. _

_He quickly returned to the bathroom and then slipped into the bath. He wanted to look fresh enough to go out later on. Akihito pondered what to get Asami later for their anniversary. _

_Asami had proposed to Akihito when they had gone on a trip to Italy for Akihito's birthday. It was simple. Asami had proposed to him in their hotel room after they had gotten back from a wonderful dinner. _

_A year after that they had traveled to Denmark on a trip and gotten married. Their wedding was a small and private affair as Akihito had requested. That night, Asami's love making was the most passionate and it would be something Akihito would remember forever. _

_Stepping out of the bath and getting dressed, Akihito remembered that his ring was still sitting on the table in their room. He decided to visit the store without getting the ring first as it was going to close. He would return after getting Asami's gift. _

_Arriving at the store on time, Akihito made his purchase and left happily. His head was so far up in cloud nine he failed to detect hostile presence. No sooner had he stepped out of the store, Akihito was knocked out._

_Akihito woke up with a pounding head dressed in obscenely fancy and revealing clothing with a chain hooked to s heavy metal collar around his neck. Akihito had never been so afraid in his life despite having been caught in many similar situations. _

_Sitting up on the bed, Akihito quickly took in his new environment. It did not take long before he noticed another presence in the room. A red haired man was sitting on a chair across the room. Akihito just stared at the stranger until the man finally noticed him. The man smiled at him and Akihito just glared at him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Akihito demanded, mustering as much hostility as he could._

_The red haired man smiled, "I couldn't resist something as beautiful as you. You should become mine."_

_Akihito blushed at the straight forward manner the red haired man confessed. He brought up his hand to show the man his ring when he stumbled on his own words. "That's right I left it back at home..."_

_The man stopped smiling. A frown replaced it quickly. "Well that's disappointing. I wanted you to be mine but it seems like you were already taken. How about this, let's make a bet?"_

_Akihito eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of bet?"_

_The man grinned. "Since bringing you here against your will would be considered kidnapping I won't be able to let you go just like that. Rest assured that I won't touch you in any sexual ways as long as your partner does not re-marry. I will respect that bond of marriage you share but if she ever re-marries, I will take you as my own. I guess you shouldn't be too worried because your partner should love you enough. Do you want to trust her and bet with your own body?"_

_Akihito bit the edge of his lip slightly. He hated the idea of making such a deal but he would rather die than want to break the promise of his marriage. He only wanted to be Asami's and no one else's. Surely Asami loved him more than that to remain single even if he was dead… Akihito looked at the stranger with determination. "I accept your terms." He was going to regret this thoroughly. _

_The red head smirked. He had the boy agreeing to him hook, line and sinker. "Okay then. What is your name, cutie pie?"_

_A vein popped in Akihito's head. Not even Asami would say such sickening things. "Asami Akihito," he answered with pride at his name. He belonged to Asami._

_The red head looked a little surprised when he heard the last name but brushed it off easily when he remembered that the angel sitting before him was not a woman. "What is your wife's name? I need to know who to watch."_

_Akihito chuckled. "His name is Asami Ryuichi."_

_The red head's eyebrows shot upwards. "That's a man's name?"_

_Akihito smiled fondly. "I know. He's who I ended up falling for."_

_The man's smile widened. "If my information sources are correct, you are with THAT Asami Ryuichi."_

_Akihito sighed at that, "Are you in that fucking business too?"_

_The man looked away as he stood up and walked over to Akihito. "No but any well off business man knows who Asami is whether you're in his line of business or not."_

_He unhooked the chain from the collar on Akihito's neck. The heavy chain dropped with a loud clank. "Then you should know that the best thing for you to do would be to just let me leave."_

_Akihito moved as the man sat beside him on the bed as his hand gentle grazed Akihito's cheek. "No it's not a problem. I'm not close enough to him for him to know you would be with me. There's no way for him to know who I am or that I have you." _

_Akihito pulled away only to be stopped, "I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to me?"_

_The man smiled sweetly. "This isn't something sexual." _

_The man pulled Akihito closer to himself. "Remember Akihito that you belong to me and when he gives up on you, I will take you as mine and mine alone."_

_Akihito smirked. "I guess that you don't know Asami Ryuichi at all."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

So many years had gone by but the yearning to return to Asami's side never diminished. Akihito's love for the man never wavered. His trust never did either. On lonely night Akihito cry alone and call out his name over and over again to reassure himself that Asami was searching for him.

Every thought Akihito devised on escaping the island was impossible. Eventually even he had to give up. He stopped trying but it does not mean he stopped hoping. As long as Alex kept his promise, Akihito would be fine.

"How was your day Alex?" It was a rhetorical question.

Alex smiled at Akihito with a predatory look in his eyes. "It was great... It was the best day I've had in years."

Akihito felt his heart race with fear. Alex approached him smiling.

Two small objects fell from Alex's hand and landed in Akihito's smaller ones. He froze as his eyes refused to believe what they were seeing.

Akihito's brain refused to process what he just read. The tears kept falling and his heart became unstable. The trust he had for Asami had been betrayed.

Alex merely stood there wearing an unreadable expression.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Asami woke up in a hospital bed covered in bandages. He was hurting all over and his vision was fuzzy. When he looked over he saw his bodyguard in the corner. "What the fuck happened?" was all he could manage with his fuzzy thoughts.

The bodyguard looked at up him from his spot. "Someone attacked you while you were out alone on your anniversary at the place where you usually go."

Asami felt groggy as he moved and was rubbing his sore arms when he noticed something off. His hand flew to his left ring finger. "Where's my ring?" Almost without thinking Asami's reached for his neck. "Where's Akihito's ring I always keep it on the chain around my neck?" he demanded with the deadliest glare.

The bodyguard was too terrified of the man's rage he did not meet his eyes." I'm so sorry sir, we looked for it as long as we could but neither one was anywhere to be found. They're gone."

"THEN LOOK AGAIN AND FIND THEM NOW! I don't care how it is done but if I don't see them again there will be bodies sent back in body bags!"

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Alex had mixed feelings about Akihito's reaction. Never once had he seen the boy cry. The Akihito he knew was always smiled no matter what happened. Alex did the first thing that came to mind. He hugged Akihito. Instantly he felt the other tense up but then relaxed again. "I guess I lost the bet then." The hollow voice made Alex cringe.

Akihito laughed humorlessly. Alex just tightened his arms. "It's okay Akihito… I'm with you now even if he gave you up. I will never do that. You are extremely precious to me."

Akihito looked up to Alex. "I guess you are all I have now… I trusted Asami with my life but he betrayed me."

Alex hugged him tighter, "Just forget about him now Akihito. All you need to do is stay by my side. I protect you from everything else."

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Akihito would never have believed it had he not seen the rings that he had specially engraved himself. It was a one of a kind. He could recognize them anywhere. Asami had gotten them customized with only words they both knew engraved under the band. Asami would never take the ring off. Nothing could get it off the man's finger unless Asami took it off himself.

The tears streamed continuously as every single stab of betrayal tormented him. His lover and husband had given up on him. Horrible would be an understatement to how he felt. It might have been better to die.

Two large arms wrapped themselves around Akihito like wings of a guardian angel. Akihito really hated himself. Even though his love was only for Asami, the betrayal made him think giving his love to a man like Alex may not be too bad. Spending so many years with Alex made Akihito's defense weaken the betrayal was the final blow to crumble any defense Akihito had left.

Leaning more into the hug, Akihito allowed Alex to soothe his tears. "Are you finally ready to be with me Akihito? I love you so much that you don't even understand. You can say no because I don't want to take advantage of you when you are weak."

Akihito pulled away and wiped his tears. A damaged smile and broken voice answered what Alex had wanted to hear after all the years of plotting and waiting. "Yes, Alex I want to be with you. I'm fine if you want me now."

Alex smiled and pulled Akihito a passionate kiss. Pulling apart after a while with a smile, Alex said, "Trust me I've wanted you since the moment I set my eyes on you. You are more important to me than anything else in this world and I will always want you with me."

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**I hope that everyone who re-read this or are new enjoyed the fixed up chapter. And thanks again to my beta reader it was a great help getting this fixed.**


	2. Good Company

**Chapter 2**

**Good Company**

**Author's Note: I think this chapter is a lot better now then it was the first time i posted it and I hope you all agree.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE FINDER SERIES. **

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**__**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_  


* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

A week passed since the day Alex had showed Akihito the rings. All Akihito remembered doing that day was crying in my embrace. He was devastated about the betrayal.

Akihito was so sure Asami would be searching for him and maybe one day Asami would find him and they would be reunited. He still believed in his husband and he was sure that as long as Asami still loved him, there would always be a chance that he may leave this god forsaken island.

That hope was snubbed out when he saw the rings. Akihito was so convinced that Asami had truly abandoned him. Not knowing what to do or believe in, I had to take this chance to present myself as a better candidate.

After that day I never saw tears in his eyes again. However, those smiles were also taken away from him together with the tears. Akihito was just a shell, a doll that moved and breathed if nothing more. He just stared lifeless out the window.

Being beside Akihito for nearly an entire week made me unsure about my decision. I did not trust the look he had on his face. It was too peaceful. It seemed almost like the calm before a terrible storm. I was right.

On the sixth day of sitting completely lifeless near the window, Akihito tried to take his own life.

I left the room for a moment to get some food for us. When I returned I saw a broken handheld mirror and blood all over the floor leading to the bathroom.

Akihito was passed out on the bathroom floor with both of his wrists messily slit. My heart ached and I deeply regretted faking Asami's betrayal. I miscalculated how Akihito would react. He was always so strong and I never thought there would be something that could make him completely give up. What he was doing was completely unfathomable.

The personality I fell in love with had completely changed. I'm worried for a good reason.

I watched the boy sleep. It feels good to be running my hands through his hair. The doctor had just given him a blood transfusion. I looked down at those thin bandaged wrists. It pained me to know those scars were not for me.

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**__**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

* * *

I was reading a book when Akihito started trashing around in the bed. Almost instinctively I tried to calm him down. Akihito was hysterical and it seemed like he was in agony. Another blood curling scream was heard before his eyes snapped open.

I held onto his wrists firm but gently to prevent him from hurting himself further. He was panting heavily when he fought against me. I released him and Akihito stared at his wounded wrists.

Akihito's eyes dilated in fear when he saw the bloody bandages. His wounds had reopened. I wanted to go near him to check on the wounds but he brushed me off. "Don't touch me… it's just a panic attack. I'll be fine soon. I was just remembering…."

I ignored him and tried again. "Clearly you aren't and won't be so come here!"

Akihito snapped at me unexpectedly. "Stop it! If you touch me it'll make me feel worse."

A stab of pain and guilt hit me so hard I felt sick. "Sorry…"

Akihito recoiled and reached out his shaking hands to grasp mine in reassurance. "It's not your fault… I was just reminiscing the time I had been kidnapped before. I was remembering all the times he raped me and when I was shot and everything just overloaded my mind. That said person who could save me before wouldn't come for me now and... My mind couldn't take it. Please don't touch me. I can't handle it right now."

I was shocked. Scratch that. What I was hearing was incomprehensionable. I was shaken to the core. "So that's why you were so calm when I kidnapped you. It wasn't your first time." I was finally beginning to see the picture.

Akihito shook his head with a little laugh. "Yes but it has been a long time. I was younger then when I was taken from Asami by the Chinese mafia. A ton of stuff followed and I ended up taking a bullet in the shoulder. I would have been shot when they first got hold of me but Asami took the bullets for me. I...I... Don't know if I can live without him. Asami was my reason for living and I thought it was mutual. I trusted him after everything he had done to me. He even risked his life… but I guess I expected too much from him. After being away for so long I should have known he would give up. I should be happy that he finally moved on, right?"

I looked into his teary eyes. It did not match with the smile he was trying to keep up. "He was an idiot to give up someone as loyal as you who accepted him for him."

"He would be so angry if he knew what I just tried to do." Akihito whispered. His hair covered his face and I could not read his expression.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I guess it because my mind went blank and all I wanted was for him to get mad at me once again. Making him angry would be a response and it would be enough to make me happy." Akihito's voice was strained. I could hear it.

"Why do you only think about this man, he abandoned you?" I felt the rage boil from the pits of my stomach. Why was it Asami and not me?

Akihito smiled as he looked at me tenderly. "It does not matter if he loves me or not. I will still love him and always will. Our relationship started when he raped me so we've always had a strange relationship."

This is just absurd. "He raped you?" I cannot believe what I am hearing from those lips.

I lost it completely. Climbing on top of Akihito, I strapped him down and ignored all his protests. There was only one thing on my mind. I wanted to make Akihito mine, forcefully or not. I did not care if it would hurt him or make him hate me anymore. I just wanted him to look at me, notice me!

Leather bracelets from the bedside table were strapped around bandaged wrists. I reached for the hidden chains and tied Akihito's strapped wrists to the bedposts. Akihito tried to put up a fight better than I expected but he was too exhausted.

After binding his legs in a similar fashion I went to the corner of the room and took something out of the box. The small vial was what I was searching for. Taking a liquid covered pill like object and setting it on the bedside table, I looked back to the bound Akihito. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

I removed his clothes slowly and carefully. "Because we made a deal and today you will officially become mine. Did you ever notice how easy it is to remove your clothing? It's actually something I had specially made for when your Asami gave up on you. I would have easy access to your wonderful body."

As wrong and twisted as those words sounded, Akihito did not get the implied meaning. He was too lost in pleasure that his body had been deprived off.

Taking a right nipple in my mouth once the shirt was removed I rolled it between my tongue and relished his moan. The skirt that he was forced to wear was discarded somewhere in the room.

I shifted the both of us to a more comfortable position before grabbing the pill from the bedside table. Slipping it into him through his unused hole made him jolt but I shushed his queries with open mouthed kisses. The liquid melted inside Akihito as it began heating up. It did not take long for beads of pre-cum begin to leak from his positively pink tip.

He began to move against me rocking his hips and moaned for more as I stroked him teasingly. "It feels amazing right?" I breathed into his ear and licked along the shell making him shudder.

Akihito moaned in response and nodded slightly, not being able to form a coherent sentence.

Finally I had him where I wanted him. I will take my time to ravish him thoroughly.

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**__**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Asami forced his way out of the hospital and was searching for the rings. He went through security footage after security footage but his best lead was only his suspicions that the people who had attacked him had taken them.

Asami was livid. His target shifted. If he wanted those rings back he would have to hunt down the men who attacked him. They were not getting away easily.

"Kirishima."

"Yes."

"Bring the car."

Kirishima bowed and left to make arrangements. From within the room, a wine glass shattered and Asami crushed the brittle glass with his bare hands. The calm poker face was merely a façade. Someone was going to die.

Asami suppressed a yawn as he was fast forwarding the last security footage when he saw something that interested him.

His eyes narrowed. He had found the men and the truck they had used to attack him. Someone pulled up to the truck and he heard gun shots being fired. A man with red hair got out of the other car and went to retrieve something from the truck.

He was surprised by how the events unfolded and watched it again with interest before pausing it at the part that displayed the objects he wanted to zoom in clearly. Dangling on a chain was both of the rings. He had his prey locked on now.

"Kirishima, I need you to find a list of really bright red haired business men."

Kirishima asked for a few more details. "Would it be our day clients or our night ones?"

Asami gave the question a thought before responding, "Both. I don't think I've ever seen this man before so he's probably not in our kind of business. But he looks like he could be if he wanted too."

"Yes I understand," Kirishima acknowledged before hanging up the phone.

Asami left the room to seek someone who knew everything about cars. Finally things were going right since Akihito's disappearance. Asami felt as if he was getting closer to uncovering something huge.

It has been such a long time since his last session. He never thought he would feel it this bad again after his first time but he was wrong. Even with Alex being so gentle, Akihito's back hurt immensely. His bottom was in even greater agony. It felt as if it was on fire. Akihito could not even sit upright in bed. He groaned.

Alex's sleeping face beside him and strong arms wrapped around his body made Akihito think back on what he did. Akihito was feeling slightly guilty for sleeping with Alex because his heart was still with Asami even if he was hurt by his betrayal.

"I'm still so used to being in bed with men that wrap their arms around me in their sleep…"

Gently removing Alex's arms, Akihito limped his way to the connected bathroom. He let the water run a while before allowing it to caress his skin.

The door opened silently behind him while he was inside. Alex wrapped his arms around Akihito who was trying to reach his back. "How about a little help with that?"

Akihito let out a surprised laugh. "I'm a grown man, I'm sure I can wash myself."

Alex smirked in response. "Oh, I'm sure you could. However won't you allow me to spoil you a little?"

Akihito just sighed in defeat and allowed the red haired man to do as he pleased.

Akihito felt the hands worship every inch of his skin. He closed his eyes. The physical touch was comforting. Alex was a nice person even if he did kidnap Akihito. _"It may be better this way… if there is someone here perhaps it would keep the loneliness away…"_ Akihito thought.

His mind went back to Asami. He could not help but think of the man who was supposed to have betrayed him. _"I still want to believe in him…"_

* * *

___**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**__**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

* * *

**Author's Note: So here it is I hope that everyone likes this new one even more because i loved this version a lot more then the first. **

**Beta Reader's Note: This is the end of the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it ^^**


	3. Nice Night Out

**So for those of you who still don't know I have finally gotten a really nice beta reader who is really awesome, and thanks to that this story has been edited so I think it would be a good idea for you to re-read it from the beginning. But if you don't want to you don't have to. But do thank my wonderful beta reader Destiny Aitsuji. **

**Chapter 3**

**Nice Night Out**

* * *

Akihito stuck out his arms and allowed Alex to slip on the jacket. The red haired man rattled on about something but Akihito was not paying attention. It has become a normal occurrence lately. Alex smiled at the boy. "This is your first time away from the island in a long time so I want you to stay close to me."

Akihito was adjusting the wide gold decorated bracelets that covered the scars on his wrists. He looked up with eyes devoid of much emotion. "I will."

Akihito was in a long tight fitting coat and a sleek black dress pants. He had a very classy shirt on to match the outfit that was selected by Alex. Akihito blushed in embarrassment throughout whenever he moved because he was reminded of how tight and teasing the clothes was. He was not going to complain though. It was fashionable and comfortable to wear.

A hat was lightly placed on his head. "It's cold out here and we are making a trip to Canada on business. There's going to be a nice party and I thought you might enjoy a few nights out. A change in food would be a good idea."

Akihito had to admit he did like the idea of going on a trip after being trapped within concrete walls for so long. He missed the days he would run through the busy night streets in Tokyo running away from Asami…

Akihito shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. He would go on this trip and enjoy himself. He needed this time to get over the betrayal.

It was a long walk to the run way even though the private jet was waiting in sight. Akihito felt nervous as he sat down beside Alex. It has been awhile since he was on a plane.

He tucked his neck into his chest and curled up. Alex observed that and proceeded to snuggle with Akihito. "I told you it was cold out," Alex chided lightly and kissed the pink tip of Akihito's nose.

Akihito glared at him half-heartedly and heated up at the tender gesture. "Well maybe if I was wearing warmer clothing then I wouldn't be freezing my butt off."

Alex chuckled and grabbed a fur blanket from a compartment from the top and wrapped Akihito in it. He relished how adorable the boy looked wrapped up in the blanket. "Maybe I just wanted to take the chance to snuggle with you."

Akihito's face turned red and he pouted angrily. "You're an ass!"

Alex laughed heartily. He pulled Akihito into his arms and threw the blanket over their bodies. He cuddled Akihito so much it felt smothering. Akihito sighed but did not make any move to fight against it. He did not mind Alex's embrace, instead he had started liking the close proximity in the past month.

His feelings for Alex were slowly but surely changing from the time he first met the man. Akihito would be lying if he said he did not miss Asami. He still missed that heartless jerk and there was nothing he could do about it. However Akihito thought he could accommodate another person in his heart while locking away everything he felt for Asami. With that notion, Akihito fell asleep with Alex holding him tightly.

* * *

A month passed since he had lost control and slept with Akihito. He had expected the photographer to reject him completely but the boy reacted totally opposite of what he expected. It brought back a little of his usual self.

He had smiled through clenched teeth and annoyance on his face at Alex the next morning and bitched about how much he was hurting. It might have been an angry smile but Alex could not care less because it was better than the bouts of depression he had been witnessing of late.

Alex weaved his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. The peaceful face while Akihito slept was something Alex cherished. He hated the nights when Akihito would awake from having nightmares. The heavy eye bags caused by sleep deprivation under the beautiful eyes always pained Alex.

Akihito would wake up scared and in tears, flailing around most nights. Alex could only wake him up and calm him down. The boy did not share anything until a week back. Alex learnt more about some of the things that had happened to the young man. He began to love the photographer more.

Alex yawned as he looked out the window. It was dark so he decided it was time to take a nap. After all it was going to be a long trip.

As he slept with Akihito, dark clouds were beginning to stir from their long slumber in a distance.

* * *

Asami sat in his private jet, furious.

The plan to search for the rings had been hindered by a bunch of old wealthy fools. It was a ridiculous reason to pull together a 'meeting'. All they wanted was to get into Asami's 'good books' by making it sound important. A threat and a bribe at the same time… these people must be getting desperate.

Unfortunately because of his status it is impossible to refuse such big names. Basically it happened every once in a while ever since news of his lover had disappeared. Those retards thought that by offering Asami some toys to play with it might get him to find a new lover.

Asami was disgusted by the thought of having anyone else except for Akihito as his partner. If it was not Akihito, it would not do.

He sighed and took a sip of the alcohol that was in his ice filled glass and then leaned his head back. As soon as this quick trip to Canada was over, he would return to Japan to resume his search for Akihito.

* * *

Akihito looked out the window. It was his first time coming to Canada. The first thing he noticed when he stepped out of the plane was how open it was compared to Japan. It was more open than when he had been taken to Hong Kong, courtesy of Fei Long. The air was all a lot fresher which is very different from the island or the city he was used to. Akihito commented offhandedly, "The air is really nice here."

Alex smiled at him. "You've never been here so you're not use to how much cleaner the air is here."

After getting into a waiting car, their thirty minutes journey brought them to a very large house. Although it smaller than the one on the island he was forced to live on, it was still impressive.

Akihito followed Alex in the building. A maid took their jackets and Akihito gaped in awe of the expensive decorations. They walked through the house, with Akihito marveling at the rare art pieces on the walls, until they came to a door with a dragon door knob.

Alex entered it. It was a very traditional Japanese room and Akihito gasped. Tears were welling in his eyes.

Alex smiled fondly. "This is the room I specially prepared for you. I thought something more Japanese would make you happy and at home."

Akihito's eyes softened. It was very nostalgic. They even had a futon. He sat on the tatami. "It's really nice, thank you."

The smile on Alex's face never disappeared. "I'm glad you like it."

Walking over to the closet, Alex opened it and started to search through the clothing. He stopped to look at a few different things and then pulled one out. He set it on the bed and grabbed a few other things. He picked it up and went over to where Akihito was sitting. Setting it down with a smile, Alex told Akihito to get changed for the party in an hour.

Akihito nodded and looked at the really expensive suit that looked perfect on him. It was obviously made to fit him. Every seam was meticulously made with precision and Akihito frowned. "How much did this cost you?"

Alex smiled mysteriously. "You don't want to know."

Akihito decided to not probe further and followed Alex out of the room. They headed to Alex's walk in closet next and Akihito nearly fainted.

There were nothing but rows of similar expensive looking suits lined up for selection. It had to be a dream. "So much..."

Alex grinned. "I'm guessing from that reaction you haven't seen my closet in the other house."

Akihito shook his head slowly and watched in amazement as Alex got dressed. Once dressed, they headed for the car. "We've got a bit of a drive before we arrive but we should get there on time," Alex told Akihito who nodded dumbly.

Being away from people for so long made Akihito nervous when he was around others. He felt Alex's arm wrap around him and relaxed a little.

* * *

Asami touched down in a foul mood. He climbed into the car and arrived at his destination without much trouble. Just that dark cloud hovering around him was warning enough to get the fools who treasure their lives to stay fifty feet from him.

The party was in the large pent house on the top floor of the hotel. When he arrived, he made himself known to the nuisance that invited him for such a meaningless reason.

The room was too large and Asami hated every moment being in it. However, he was not the only person who was clearly unhappy. Across the room was a younger man leaned against the wall with a glass of fine alcohol in his slender hand. Asami looked at him more carefully and almost dropped the cup he was holding. He nearly allowed his heart to control his head. Surely it had to be just some sort of look-alike… the boy was exactly like Akihito if he was not.

Closer observation convinced Asami's irrational mind that it was definitely his lover. He could instantly tell that something was wrong with Akihito from the way he stood slightly hunched over with a tiny frown. He recognized that anywhere.

Asami was close to running across the room when a familiar red haired man appeared and put his hand on Akihito's head. Asami was stunned. Had it been a different person? Then again he was unable to place a finger on where he had seen the red haired man. Asami watched the man talk to the boy he was so sure would be Akihito walk out of the room.

* * *

They had been at the party for only fifteen minutes but already, Akihito felt ill. He was frightened by the sheer number of people in the room. It was a drastic change from the solitary he was used to. Alex noticed his discomfort and went over. "Are you okay?"

Akihito shook his head and pressed a hand over his mouth. "No, I think I'm going to get sick."

Alex patted his head and started ushering him out. "Okay, I'll call the driver to take you back to the house. Will you be okay on your own or do you need me to come with you?"

Akihito gave a weak smile for assurance. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me and concentrate on getting that contract."

Akihito and Alex shared a parting kiss before the car left. An ominous aura behind Alex made itself known immediately.

* * *

A silent gun click elicited a smile from Alex. Without having to turn around he knew who the assailant was. Asami was standing with a gun pointed at him. "Return Akihito at once."

The voice was cold and had no room for compromise.

Alex feigned ignorance with a perfected smile as he turned around. "So it is the famous Asami Ryuichi I have heard of… what gives me the pleasure of having you here tonight?"

Asami took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Stop pretending. If you give him back I might make things less painful for you."

Alex kept the mask on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Asami did not hesitate any longer. A light pull on the trigger made the loud bang resound in the dead silent night.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yes this is it, the finally available to read new chapter, I got in to it this time, and thanks to my beta reader for fixing my really crappy work. If it wasn't for my beta reader this probably wouldn't have been continued yet. **

**Beta Reader's Note: Do drop a review! Cliff hangers are the best :3**


End file.
